Wrong Place, Wrong Time
by BeTheDream
Summary: She wasn't even supposed to be there. With all the people on the scene, why couldn't it have been someone else? She couldn't go, Mac needed her. Eventual SMac!
1. Prlogue

**A/N: Hi! So this is just the prologue of a story I'm thinking about doing. I have another chapter written up, but I don't know about it yet. If you would be interested in reading this, please let me know!  
B x**

* * *

**Prologue **

It wasn't supposed to end like this. She wasn't even supposed to be there. The call came in just before her shift ended and she couldn't resist. She should have just left. Gone home, made dinner and gone to bed but she loved her job. Despite protests, she did what she wanted. She went to the scene anyway. If there was a chance she could help, then she would and no-one was going to stop her.

It should have been an open and shut case. They'd practically solved the murder before they had even left the scene. A passing office found the victim and the killer in an alley not far from the precinct. The killer lay passed out drunk a few feet away from the body, the bloody knife was still in his hand. The cards had fallen in their favour. All they had to do was fill in the blanks.

Was it a planned hit? They didn't know. 3 shots were fired from a speeding car. No-one saw it coming. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time and now she was fighting for her life.

Her body quickly slumped to the floor, releasing an ear-piercing scream. Her white shirt quickly turned dark red just over her hip bone. The bullet went straight through, leaving a dent in one of the dumpsters. Her head hit the floor with a crack. Blood continued to flow out of the open wound. A crowd of people quickly surrounded her, doing everything they could to save her. Doing everything they could to stop the life draining from her body.

Stella.


	2. Aware

**A/N: Hi guys! Thank you for your reviews on the start of this story! I decide that since some of you wanted more, I would upload another chapter. Please, let me know what you think!  
Bx**

* * *

**Chapter One – Aware**

"Stella, you're gunna be okay, just stay with me. Please, Stella." Mac gripped on to her hand, tears almost forming in his eyes.

Everything was a blur. Sirens wailed all around them. Everyone was screaming and shouting, everyone, that is, except Stella. She lay still on the ground. Her beautiful tanned skin had paled significantly. Her body appeared completely lifeless. Panic and fear flashed across the eyes of every CSI and cop on the scene. Stella was the only one hit. She became the victim.

She wasn't dead though. She couldn't move but she was aware. She could feel the searing pain radiating through her body. She felt the paramedics lift her into the ambulance. Then they gave her the drugs. She stopped being so aware. She started to feel numb. Everything slipped away. The voices surrounding her became distant whispers. She couldn't feel anything.

She didn't feel the team of surgeons operating on her. They worked tirelessly for hours and hours. Doctors and nurses swarmed her fragile body. They worked carefully; making sure every wound was repaired. She had lost a substantial amount of blood. Blood transfusions were keeping her stable, but they almost couldn't replace it fast enough. It was touch and go. She was vulnerable.

Her friends and colleagues paced the hospital corridors furiously. They were all too stressed and worried to say anything. They bit their nails, hit the walls and sighed in frustration. They couldn't just wait patiently. As soon as the rest of the team heard, they raced to the hospital. Someone they all loved could be dying in that same building and they were unable to do anything.

Mac wanted to be alone. He wanted to be there when she came out of surgery, whether the news is good or bad. He wouldn't be able to sleep until he knew how she was. He ordered the rest of the team home for at least an hour. They all knew how he felt about Stella, and they all knew how private he was. They understood that he needed time. It would benefit no-one arguing about it.

He sat on his own on the hard plastic chairs, drinking endless cups of coffee. He was incredibly jittery, his body was running on caffeine and his appetite was gone. Each time a nurse or doctor even came near the waiting room, Mac would jump out of his chair with such force that he almost knocked it over. He was desperate for any news. Even the tiniest shred of news would help calm his fragile nerves. He needed to know how she was.

Aside from Lindsay who had gone home briefly to check on Lucy, the team stayed close to the hospital, settling in a café 10 minutes away. They drunk the bad coffee quietly, no-one really knew what to say. There was nothing that could be said to make them feel any better. They just wanted Stella.

"This is crap." Flack slammed his hands down on the table. "Someone's gotta know something. Why the hell won't they tell us anything?"

"They can't man, you know that." Hawkes said into his coffee cup. "They only release information to family."

"We _are_ her family; we're all she's got." Danny grumbled. "Can't they tell you Hawkes? You're a doctor."

"I tried man. They wouldn't say anything. It's the hospital policy." He sighed.

"I wonder how Mac's doing. He would've called if they told him anything, right?" Adam said his voice shaky.

"I can't sit here and wait. I'm goin' back to the hospital." Flack stood up and kicked his chair out of the way.

The guys seemed to agree, and quickly followed him out of the door. Adam was the only one who hung back a little. He stomach was in knots. He was a techie, a lab rat, he belonged inside. He knew that the Detectives were always at risk in the field, but he would never get used to it being one of his friends.

"Hey, Adam, you coming?" Hawkes asked, sticking his head back in the door.

"Oh, yeah, I'm right behind you." Adam stuttered.

He grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair and headed out. When everyone was far enough ahead of him, he brushed away a tear before it could fall down his cheek.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A nurse wiped a bead of sweat off of the head surgeon's forehead. He barked out orders around the operating room. The atmosphere was intense and stressful. He was close to finishing.

Almost 8 hours later, they were finally making progress. Her condition was improving. She was critical but, providing there were no complications during her recovery, she was going to be okay. She was incredibly strong. The injury could have killed her, yet here she was, clinging on. With the support of the team, she could survive this.

Stella was wheeled out of surgery and taken into ICU. The doctors decided to keep her in a medically-induced coma. As tough as she was her body needed more time to recover. She needed time to heal.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The rest of the team returned back to Mac in the waiting room. He was sitting in one of the chairs staring at his hands, almost as if he was praying. Flack walked over and sat by his side. He put his arm around Mac's shoulder. Lindsay followed behind with her arm snaked around Danny's waist. Her eyes were bright red, like she'd been crying. The remnants of mascara were stained around her bottom lashes. Danny kissed the top of her forehead.

"She's going to be okay Mac." He reassured. He lifted his arm up and rubbed his forehead.

"I hope so." He muttered.

When the doctor finally arrived with an update, the team all sat silently, holding their breath, praying that it was good news. The doctor looked exhausted.

"She made it through." He announced with a weary smile. "We're going to monitor her closely for the next couple of days, but she should be fine."

"Thank God." Mac sighed.

The mood in the room shifted. Everyone felt like they could breathe again. Flack ran his hands through his hair. Lindsay hugged Danny and he wiped away her tears. Stella was going to be okay.


	3. Strength

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews guys!  
Disclaimer: I do not own CSI New York or any of it's characters.**

* * *

**Chapter Two – Strength**

Mac shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He was desperate to get up and see Stella. He jumped up out of his seat when he noticed one of Stella's nurses stood by the nurses' station, filling in paperwork. He walked swiftly over to where she was standing. His face was etched with worry.

"Excuse me, I'm Detective Mac Taylor. I need to, is it possible for me to see Stella Bonasera?" Mac said quietly. He was finding it incredibly hard to get his words out. "I know it's supposed to be family only, but, we're the closest thing she's got."

"She'll be heavily sedated for another few hours Detective Taylor." The nurse smiled warmly.

"Please?" Mac asked, practically begging. "I have to go and see her."

"Of course, follow me Detective Taylor."

Mac was the first to go in and see Stella. He stood by the door, debating whether he should actually go in or not. He knew that she wasn't going to wake up for a while, but at the same time, he didn't want to risk it and he hated the thought of Stella being in there alone. She looked so delicate. Her petit frame was swarmed by white bed cloths and wires connecting her to the machines keeping her alive.

Quietly he made his way to the chair next to her bed. He pulled it closer so he was right next to her. He didn't want to leave her side. Not now, not ever. There had been times while they were working together that he thought he might lose her, but it had never been this close.

"Why didn't you just leave Stella?" He said into his hands. "Damn it, you should've just gone home!"

Rage built up inside him. He wasn't angry at her, not really. He couldn't blame her for getting shot. He was angry at himself. He should've been more insistent. Mac blamed himself for this. He chuckled quietly to himself, thinking about how Stella would've hit him for even thinking that.

"You've got to pull through this Stell. Without you, the NYPD crime lab will crumble." He sighed and shook his head in realization. "No, I'll crumble. I can't lose you Stella. I need you."

There was no reply, obviously, but the heart monitoring machine beeped steadily. It let him know she was still there, though it did very little to reassure him. His eyes wandered to the machine, watching the movement, watching the beating of her heart. It was almost hypnotising. Part of him was scared to take his eyes off of her, just in case the beating stopped.

"I'm not going anywhere Stella, I'm gunna stay right here. I won't let you go anywhere either. You gotta stay here with me."

Mac reached his hand out and rested it on top of hers. It was cold and still. He traced his pointer finger up and down each of her fingers. It was stupid, he knew it was, but he hoped there would be some kind of reaction; a little movement, anything. He wanted a sign; something that would tell him that she understood and she wasn't going to leave him.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The mood in the waiting room hadn't improved much. They all clung to the fact that Stella would be okay. They all tried to brush aside the possibility that there could be any complications. It was too hard to think that Stella might not be there. She was the strong one.

"I don't think I've ever seen Mac like this." Flack sighed, leaning forward in his chair.

"I know. When we were at the scene, I swear he looked like he was gunna cry. It scared me seeing him like that, ya know?" Danny muttered, tightening his grip on Lindsay's shoulder.

They all nodded solemnly in agreement. Mac was the one who kept the team together. When things got tough, he was the one to help them pull through. Now they had to do the same for him.

"We're gunna have to try and force him away from her side, you know that right? He's not gunna leave until he knows she's gunna be okay." Flack shook his head.

"Nah, he knows he can't sit there the whole time. We just need to make sure he eats somethin'." Danny sighed.

"He's different with her." Lindsay thought out loud.

From the moment she started she knew that Mac and Stella were incredibly close. It was obvious to everyone but them. She would catch the two of them stealing glances at each other and their hands brushing against each other. Mac was protective of all his team, but especially Stella. People who didn't know them would've put it down to the fact that they had been partners for so long. Those closest to them could see that it was so much more. They loved each other. Even the guys on the team, who were usually oblivious to everything, could see that he treated Stella different.

"So you noticed that too huh?" Adam chuckled, looking up from the floor.

"Ha, it's almost impossible not too! You know she even has a key to his apartment?" Don laughed. He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"What? No way! Why the hell does she have that?" Danny grinned.

"He's got hers too. She often stays at his when they work late shifts. Mac's place is closer to work."

"You don't think they...?" Adam asked, not daring to finish his question; he half expected Mac to be standing right behind him.

The question hung awkwardly in the air. They all looked at each other, reading each other's expressions. It was a thought they had all had at least, but it was a thought that stayed buried deep in their minds.

"Guys come on, there's no way." Lindsay tried reasoning, but none of them seemed too sure.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Danny kissed the top of Lindsay's head.

"I don't think any of us are ever gunna get what's going on between those two." Don shook his head, leaning back in his chair.

"Well, after today, we might just find out." Lindsay said, half smiling.

Everyone nodded in agreement. They sat quietly, not really saying anything, but all thinking the same thing; Mac and Stella were in love.


	4. Awake

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews, it definitely means a lot! I hope you're enjoying the story, and if there is anything you'd like to see written in, please let me know and I'll see what I can do :)  
B x**

**Disclaimer - I do not own CSI New York or any of its characters!**

* * *

**Chapter Three – Awake**

3 days passed before Stella finally woke up. Mac had forced the team to go back to work while he supervised from afar, doing all his work over the phone. They visited whenever they could, which gave Mac the chance to go home to shower and change his clothes. Mac sat in his chair fast asleep. He had mastered the art of sleeping upright from all the long hours at the office. His jacket was bundled up behind his neck acting as a make-shift pillow.

"Mac?" Stella whispered; her eyes opened slightly. Her voice was hoarse and dry.

Mac bolted awake. Over the past 3 days, he had jumped at every little sound in the hope that it really was Stella. He couldn't believe that she would actually be awake. The doctors had warned that it could be soon, but he didn't want to get his hopes up.

"Stella? Stella if you're awake, I need you to talk to me." He pleaded.

Mac stood by the side of her bed, holding on to her hand. Her fingers tightened around his. She groaned weakly, like the effort of being awake was too much for her to tolerate.

"Stella, I'm gunna go get a nurse in here okay?" Mac said. He tried dropping her hand but she held on tightly.

"No." She tried to say forcefully but the words barely came out. She didn't want him to go.

"I'll be right back, I promise." He kissed the tips of her fingers.

Stella's eyes prickled with small tears that threatened to escape as she watched Mac walk out of the room. She couldn't figure out what was going on. Her body felt like it was on fire, every part of her was aching. She knew she was in a hospital, that was obvious from the sterile smell and too-bright overhead lighting, she just didn't know how the hell she got there.

Mac came back quickly, just like he said. He dragged the chair so that it was back next to the bed. Stella kept her eyes closed, but her hand moved around the side of the bed; searching for Mac's hand. He chuckled quietly to himself and took hold of her hand.

"A doctor is going to be in to see you in a few minutes. How are you feeling?" He asked caringly. His thumb traced circles on the back of her hand.

Her free hand rubbed her forehead. Her arm felt like a lead weight as she lifted it. Stella winced slightly from the pain, but she tried hard to conceal it from Mac.

"Well, it doesn't tickle." She muttered, a small smile creeping across her face. "Everything is hurting."

"Do you remember what happened, Stella?" Mac probed gently. He didn't want to scare her, or make her feel any worse than she already did.

"I remember..." She paused, pinching the brow of her nose. "I remember being at the crime scene, I heard a bang. After that it's all...it's all messed up."

Stella's eyes filled with tears again. Mac could feel her hands trembling underneath his. He caught a tear with his index finger as it rolled down her cheek. Stella took a deep breath and used the back of her hand to wipe her eyes.

"It's going to be okay Stella." He soothed.

Stella nodded and looked down at her lap. She chewed on her lip and shook her head. She tried hard to piece together everything that had happened but it was difficult and the energy it took left her exhausted. A doctor, who had walked swiftly into the room, tore Stella back from her though."

"Ah, Ms Bonasera, it's good to see you up. How are you feeling?"

"I'm tired and uncomfortable." She sighed; though those words weren't quite enough truly cover how she felt.

The doctor worked quickly around Stella, checking all her vitals and making sure that she was okay. Mac held on to her hand the whole time.

"I'll be back to check on you in a couple of hours, Ms Bonasera, but please, let me know if you need anything." The doctor smiled and nodded in their direction as he left the room.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" Stella questioned, turning her head in Mac's direction. "I got shot didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did Stell. It was pretty bad. I thought..." He trailed off, switching his gaze from Stella to his own hands.

"Thought what?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I thought I was going to lose you and I couldn't bear the thought of you not being there." He replied honestly. He studied Stella's face, gauging her reaction.

Stella didn't know what to say. She wanted to talk but a lump formed in her throat. It scared her to think that she had come so close to death, and not even known about it. She tried to imagine it the other way around. How would she have felt if it was Mac that had been shot, and she was left feeling like she could lose him? Suddenly she was hit with another round of tears.

"God, I have got to stop crying! This is ridiculous." She said, sounding incredibly frustrated.

"You're allowed to cry Stella. You just came out of major surgery." He laughed at her.

"Yeah, whatever" She dismissed him. "I'm alive, I should be happy."

Stella rested her head back down on the pillow. Her eyelids had become incredibly heavy and her body felt like it was sinking into the thick mattress. Mac stayed by her side until she was fast sleep again. He stood up and kissed her forehead, before leaving the room. He walked a little way down the corridor before leaning against a wall and sighing with relief.

Mac pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialled in Lindsay's number. He had promised her that as soon as Stella woke up, she would be his first call. The phone rang for a minute before Lindsay finally picked up.

"Messer" She answered.

"Lindsay, its Mac."

"Are you still at the hospital? Is everything ok?" She asked; her voice was panicky. She sat down on one of the lab stools, preparing herself for the worst.

"Everything's fine." He said, a smile forming on his lips. "Stella woke up, she's gunna be okay."

"Oh thank God." Lindsay exhaled. It felt like she could breathe again. "Can we come see her?"

"Not until tonight. She's pretty exhausted, but could you let everyone know for me?"

"Yeah sure thing, listen Mac, tell her I said I'm glad she's okay?" Lindsay said slightly tearfully.

"Of course, Lindsay, I'll see you later." Mac hung up the phone.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lindsay skipped excitedly out of the trace lab to go and find everyone. Her heart was racing and she was just about ready to cry with relief. Stella was her best-friend and when she heard about the shooting she felt sick to her stomach. Moving to New York from Montana was difficult, but Stella made the transition easier. She owed her a lot.

When she saw Danny she threw her arms around his neck and leapt up into his arms.

"That was lovely surprise. What's goin' on?" He asked, kissing her before setting her down again.

"Stella's awake!" She squealed.

"No way, that's fantastic!" He picked Lindsay up and kissed her again.

"Mac said we can go see her tonight. We can call a sitter for Lucy and maybe head over after work?"

"Sounds good babe, I'll catch up with you later." He grinned before heading off in the direction of the DNA lab.

It didn't take Lindsay long to spread the good news. She bounced happily around the lab, making sure that everyone knew Stella was awake. She had visited autopsy and told Sid and she was now on her way back from the precinct after seeing Flack.

Lindsay worked the rest of the day with a huge smile plastered on her face. The fingerprints she was running didn't return any matches but even that didn't dampen her mood. It was easy to feel so positive and energetic when she knew she would be seeing Stella later that day. She couldn't wait.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Back at the hospital, Stella began waking once more from a heavy sleep. The drugs she was on were pretty powerful and they really took a toll on her. Mac had left the hospital for a little while so he could shower and much to Stella's annoyance, she was left alone.

She fidgeted, uncomfortable in the bed, not really knowing which side would be best to sleep on. Her fingers stroked the bandages covering her wound. Being stuck in bed was incredibly boring. Stella didn't even take sick days, and now she had no choice but to stay still, in one place. It was frustrating.

Mac walked in to the room and laughed when he saw Stella sitting up and frowning. She was staring at the ceiling, obviously going stir crazy. He sat down next to her and leant forward in his chair. Stella turned and glared at him before grabbing hold of his arm.

"Get me out of this hell-hole. Now" She demanded.

The fire was back in her eyes. Mac couldn't help but smile, knowing that Stella was definitely on her way to recovery. Her nails were digging in through his shirt, so he lifted her hand up and clasped it in his own.

"You've only been awake a matter of hours and you're already complaining?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Am I not allowed?"

"Of course you are. But I'm not getting you out of here. You're staying in this bed until a doctor says otherwise."

"Oh c'mon Mac, please, just use your badge, tell them you need me at the office?" She was trying her best to sweet talk him which wasn't made easy by her slightly delirious state.

"I do need you Stella, but not until you're 100% better. I'm pulling rank here Stell, you're not going anywhere." He looked into her eyes.

She sighed heavily and slumped back against the pillows. Her grip on Mac's hand loosened. Mac could tell that she was pissed off but he didn't take it personally.

"Stella Bonasera, are you sulking?" He chuckled.

Stella remained quiet and tight lipped. She shook her head slowly and pouted her lips. She twisted her body do that was once again facing Mac. She smiled slightly and rested her hand behind her head.

"No, I'm not sulking. I just want to go home."

"I know you do Stell." He kissed her hand rested it back on the bed.

Stella closed her eyes and smiled.

"You're not going anywhere, right?" She yawned and settled herself down.

"I'm not going anywhere." And he meant it. After this, he was going to make sure he never left Stella. He needed her as much as she needed him.


	5. Recovering

**A/N: Kind of a short chapter but I didn't have much time this week and I really wanted to update! Thank you for the reviews & alerts, I really appreciate it. If there is anything you want to see in the story, please let me know!**

**Bx**

* * *

**Chapter Four – Recovering**

Stella swung her legs over the edge of the bed and grimaced at the pain. It had been a week since the surgery and finally she felt well enough to get up on her own. The stitches were healing well and it wouldn't be too long before she was released under the condition that there would be someone around to look after her for a short while.

She gripped on to the edge of the bed and tried to straighten herself up. The movement hurt, a lot, but she gritted her teeth and forced herself to move. Stella let out a huge sigh as she finally broke through the pain and stood up straight.

"Going somewhere?" Mac asked as he walked in to the room.

"I can't sit in that damn bed any longer. I can go home soon right?"

"Yeah, Stell, I was thinking about that..."

"No. Mac there is no way I'm staying here. I'll be fine at home. I can get around on my own, I'm not staying here." She interjected with force. In her effort to prove a point, she nearly knocked herself off balance.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He laughed, taking hold of her waist with one hand and holding her wrist with the other. He guided her back to the bed and made her sit down. "If you had let me finish, I was going to suggest that you stay at my place for the first few days. That way I know how you're doing and I don't have to worry."

"Mac, are you serious? I mean, I don't want to get in your way or anything." Stella stared at him in disbelief.

"Stella, you won't be getting in the way. I want you there." He insisted, wrapping his arm around Stella's shoulders.

Mac moved her closer to him and she rested her head on his shoulders. Her heart was beating fast, being so close to him. She almost forgot about the pain radiating through her body.

"Thank you." She whispered, trying to hold back her tears.

"Don't even mention it." Mac ran his hand through her curls and kissed the top of her head. "I'm gunna go home, set up the guest room, I'll be back later. Do you need me to get anything while I'm gone?"

"Yeah, I want a shot of tequila but I don't think I'm gunna get that, am I?" She asked, only half joking. She really did want a shot of tequila.

"No, no tequila. I'll see you in a couple of hours." Mac chuckled. He kissed the top of her head again and left the room.

"See you later." Stella sighed, resigning herself back to bed.

Stella lay back down on the bed, slightly too forcefully. She winced as she twisted her side which pulled on her stitches. Tears swelled in her eyes but she quickly blinked them away. The pain was starting to come back, and she still had an hour till she was allowed any more pain medication.

Her fingers stroked across the bandages again. It was still fairly early on in the day, and she had no idea if anyone else was going to come as see her before Mac got back. Stella smiled just thinking about Mac. She'd stayed at his place countless times but this was different. He wanted her to stay, just to make sure that she was okay.

Stella tugged at her hospital night gown. It was hideous and she couldn't wait to get out of it. She would have to ask Lindsay to bring her back some suitable clothes. After all, she trusted Mac with her life, not with her fashion choices.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Mac unlocked his apartment and walked into his kitchen. He dropped the armful of groceries onto the table and began taking everything out. Mac rarely did a proper food shop since it wasn't often he had the chance to eat a meal at home, but if Stella was going to be staying, he would make sure that she ate properly. At the grocery store he picked up enough food for the two of them to last the week.

He grabbed a fresh set of bed sheets from the linen closet in the bathroom and set about remaking Stella's bed. Officially it was just a guest room, but Mac had always referred to it as "Stella's Room" and Stella did the same, claiming it as "hers".

The room was very simply decorated, nothing fancy. A double bed was placed in the middle of the room with two small cabinets on either side. There was a wardrobe and a chest of drawers in one corner and a full length mirror in the other. Stella had a few clothes hung up and other possessions were dotter around the room. It was her home away from home.

Mac put a clear glass vase on one of the bedside tables, with the intention of buying Stella a bunch of 'welcome home' flowers. The room was clean and tidy, all ready for Stella to get there.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It was almost lunchtime when Lindsay arrived at the hospital to visit Stella. She had snuck in some magazines and junk food in her bag, knowing that Stella wasn't starting to go crazy out of boredom.

"Lindsay Messer, you are my hero." Stella grinned as her friend walked into the room.

"I know, what would you do without me right?" Lindsay laughed, dropping herself on to the chair next to the bed. "When are you getting out of here?"

"I don't know." Stella sighed. "I'm hoping tomorrow, but I'll find out tonight."

Lindsay could see the frustration in Stella's eyes. It was clearly killing her not being able to go to work and to be dependent on everyone. Boredom did not suit her.

"Will you be okay at home?" Lindsay asked.

"Uh, I'm not going home." Stella said coyly.

"You're not? Where are you going?" Lindsay raised an eyebrow, studying Stella's expression.

"Nope, I'm going to Mac's for a little while." Stella said, almost inaudibly.

Lindsay's jaw dropped. She's couldn't believe what she had actually just heard. It was like all of the team's speculative theories were being proven. Stella kept her focus on her lap. When Lindsay didn't respond, she lifted her gaze and shook her head.

"Lindsay, don't look at me like that!" She protested.

"Why are you staying with Mac?" Lindsay laughed.

"Because..." Stella trailed of, almost not willing to give an answer.

"That's not a reason Stella." Lindsay poked Stella's arm.

"Well, because Mac's is closer to work and since I'm going to be on desk duty for a while, you know, it's just easier. And Mac said he wanted to make sure that I was okay. Lindsay, stop with the face!" Stella said defensively.

"I'm sorry, it's just, you and Mac." Lindsay sighed, leaning back in her chair.

"There is no me and Mac. He's just helping me out."

"Whatever you say, Stella"

While Lindsay filled Stella in on everything that she had missed at work, she thought about what Lindsay had said. Did she like Mac? Of course she did. They had been partners for years, and they were best friends. There had been moments when something might have happened, but it never did and it was quickly brushed under the carpet.

"Stella? Did you listen to anything I just said?" Lindsay asked.

"What? Oh yeah, sorry Lindsay, I guess I'm just kinda tired."

Lindsay stayed for 10 more minutes before heading back to work. Stella was left to mull over what Lindsay had said. Did she really like Mac? Was it that obvious?


	6. Leaving

**A/N: Sorry it took me a little longer to get this chapter up! Hope you enjoy, please leave a review if you like it! Bx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSi New York or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Leaving**

Stella slammed her hands down on the bed in frustration. It was finally time for her to leave the hospital and she couldn't get her damn sweat pants on. This should be easy but if she leant over too much it was like someone was tearing through her stitches.

She took a deep breath and clenched her teeth. Her fingernails dug in to the grey fabric as she eased them up onto her hips. She exhaled forcefully as it was finally done. The white tank top Lindsay at had given her proved to be even more of a challenge. Stella stuck her head into the shirt before carefully manoeuvring her arms into the holes. She looked down at the battered, black Converse's on the floor and lay back on the bed. Even the thought of trying to get those shoes on made her tired.

"Need a hand?" Mac asked as he walked in to the room.

"No." She pouted. "I can't get my shoes on. Is there anything else in the bag?"

Mac dug through the bag that was resting on the chair and pulled out a pair of dark blue Birkenstock sandals. He took hold of Stella's left ankle and slipped the shoe on. He then did the same with her right foot. Stella couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"Thank you." Stella said as she took hold of his out-stretched hand.

"Have you signed all the discharge paper?" Mac asked as he helped Stella up on to her feet.

"Yes. I owe you big time Mac." She smiled earnestly.

"You don't owe me anything. C'mon let's get you home." He replied, resting his hand on the small of her back.

A nurse offered Stella a wheelchair to help her get out of the hospital but she flat-out refused, insisting that she was fine to walk by herself. Mac and Stella walked slowly towards the elevator. For Stella, each step was an accomplishment. Mac didn't mind that it was taking them forever to get anywhere; Stella was getting back to her old self. Eventually, the pair made it all the way down to the parking garage and in to Mac's car. Mac pulled Stella's seatbelt across her and clipped it in. They came incredibly close, causing Stella's heart to start racing. She struggled to stop herself from blushing.

"Are you ready to get out of here?" Mac asked.

"I've been here about a week too long Mac. Let's go." She smiled, lightly touching his arm.

Mac climbed in to his own side of the car and switched the engine on. They drove out of the hospital parking garage, towards Mac's building. Each little bump in the road made Stella grab her hip protectively, terrified that it was going to start hurting.

"Do I need to turn this car around Stella?" He teased after he saw her grab the wound for the 5th time in 20 minutes.

"That is not funny." She shot him a death glare.

Mac laughed and pulled his car up outside of his apartment building. He helped Stella out of the car and walked her up to the building, making a mental note to collect her bags later. Mac pushed open the apartment door and Stella walked slowly in. For Stella, coming to Mac's house was like coming home. It was comforting and she knew she always had a place there.

While Mac ran back downstairs to get the bags, Stella made her way in to the kitchen and began preparing two mugs of tea. Each over-energetic step caused a new wave of pain but she powered through it, reminding herself to take it easy. Stella set the two mugs down on the table just as Mac walked through the door. He raised an eyebrow as he saw what she had done, Stella just smiled innocently. Carefully, Mac helped her sit down on one of the kitchen chairs. He kissed the top of her head as he moved away.

"How are you feeling?" He asked before taking a sip of his tea.

"It's good to finally be in a place that doesn't smell like disinfectant. I hate hospitals." She shivered.

"I know, but if you keep tearing around this place like nothing ever happened, I'm sending you straight back." He laughed, though he did want her to be careful.

"I'll be careful. I won't even chase a perp from a crime scene." She promised.

Mac almost choked on his tea. He couldn't decide whether she was joking or not. He knew that Stella thought she was invincible, but she didn't really think she'd be coming straight back to work, did she?

"Stella, when you do eventually come back to work, you're going to be on desk duty for a while. I don't want you out in the field for at least a couple of months." Mac explained sternly.

"Mac c'mon that's not fair! I can't just sit here all day and I can't sit at the office and do paperwork the whole time. At least let me work in the lab? Please?" She protested.

"We'll take it one day at a time Stella. I don't want you over-doing it. You really had me worried and I don't want to go through that again. I don't want to lose you." Mac said warmly.

Stella stared down awkwardly at her tea. She didn't want to lose Mac either. Mac had taken the day off of work to look after Stella so they spent the day watching movies, eating popcorn and hanging around the apartment. It started getting late and they were cuddled up on the sofa. Stella was resting her head on his chest and his arm was draped comfortably around her shoulder. He had pulled a blanket over her legs to try and keep her warm.

"This is nice." She said dreamily, nuzzling in to Mac's side. "We should do this more often and not just when I've been shot."

Mac looked down at her, unsure how to respond. He took a moment to think about what he wanted to say. It frustrated him that it had taken her getting shot to bring them this close. He looked down at the top of her head and stroked her hair.

"Mac?" Stella asked, turning head to look up at Mac.

"Yeah, we should." He said quietly. He rested his hand on the top on her head and checked his watch. "I'm gunna go get your medication."

Stella eased herself up off of Mac's chest and leant against the arm of the couch. Mac stood up and walked in to the kitchen. He tipped out two pills and filled a glass with cold water. Stella put her feet up on the coffee table and smiled. The pain was still present, but just being out of the hospital made her feel better; and staying with Mac of course. She knew how lucky she was to have Mac there for her.

"Here." Mac said, passing over the glass and pills.

"Thanks Mac." She shivered as she swallowed the pills.

The medication made Stella feel incredibly sleepy and within 30 minutes, she was fast asleep on Mac's chest. Not wanting her to be uncomfortable, he nudged her awake and started sitting her up. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes and stood up, allowing Mac to lead her to her bedroom. He lay her down on the bed and pulled the cover over her. He put a fresh glass of water by her bedside and closed the bedroom door.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Lucy was just asking about her Aunt Stella. She wants to go and see her. Do you know how she's doing?" Danny asked, sitting down on the couch next to Lindsay.

"Mac took her home today. I'll drop by tomorrow and see if she's up for entertaining a 3 year old." Lindsay smiled.

"I can't work out those two, y'know. They're more like a married couple than we are."

"I tried bringing it up with Stell, but she insisted that there was nothing." Lindsay said, nestling in to Danny's side. "They're blind to it I guess."


	7. Visitors

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm really sorry for this short & rushed chapter. I'm really struggling with this one at the moment, inspiration just isn't coming so it will probably only have a couple of chapters left. On the plus side, if you enjoyed my Stella's Girl story, I've planned a sequel that I'm going to start writing as soon as this story is complete!  
Bx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI New York or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter Six – Visitors**

For the third day in a row, Stella was bored. She wandered aimlessly through the apartment, not knowing what to do with herself. It was only 12:45pm and Lindsay and Lucy wouldn't be coming around for another 45 minutes. She had already cleaned the kitchen and bathroom, ironed all the laundry and started getting food together for dinner. If this was the life of a housewife - she didn't want it. Domestic life definitely wasn't for her. The pain in her hip had evened out, occasionally it would return, making her stop in her tracks but being as stubborn as she was, she would ignore it.

When Mac came home each evening, she would pester him all night about the cases he was working and begging him to let her come back to work. They would eat dinner together, watch TV together and go to bed separately. It had been a long time since either one of them had lived with someone else, but they had fallen in to the routine so naturally that it surprised both of them. Stella had become so at ease living in Mac's apartment that part of her never wanted to leave. They had gotten so comfortable together that neither of them thought twice about curling up on the couch after work or hugging each other goodbye in the morning.

Stella sat reading on the couch, waiting for Lindsay to turn up. She was desperate to get out of the apartment for lunch but Lindsay insisted that she would bring Lucy to her. So Stella prepared them all lunch, excited to finally have some company during the day.

"Stella it's me." The little girl called out, banging her fist on the door several times.

Stella laughed at her enthusiasm and jumped up off of the couch. She opened the door and Lucy threw herself at Stella's legs, holding on tightly. Stella crouched down in front of the little girl and wrapped her arms around her. Lucy planted a sloppy kiss on Stella's cheek and ran off into the living room. Stella greeted Lindsay and ushered her in to the apartment. The two women went in to the kitchen while Stella made them both coffee.

"So, how're you feeling today?" Lindsay asked, pulling out a chair.

"Restless. I just want to get back to work. I still have 2 weeks until I can go back and even then I'll be staying in the lab the whole time." Stella sighed and sat down opposite Lindsay.

"It's for the best, right? You don't want to come back and make your injury worse." Lindsay tried reasoning.

"I guess. I miss the excitement of it. Every day is different. I've done the same thing for 3 days."

"What's it like living with the boss then?" Lindsay asked; a mischievous look in her eye.

Stella knew exactly what she was getting at. Ever since their chat at the hospital, Lindsay was constantly trying to pry information out of Stella and Mac. She was trying her best to play Cupid. She had to make them see what everyone else already could; they were meant for each other.

"It's..." Stella paused, trying not to encourage Lindsay. "It's fine."

"Just fine?" Lindsay raised an eyebrow, pushing for more information.

To Stella's relief, Lucy soon got tired of playing on her own and charged in to the kitchen. She bypassed Lindsay and climbed straight in to Stella's lap. Stella winced slightly as Lucy's little knee came dangerously close to her healing wound.

"Hey, Lucy, be careful with Stella, remember?" Lindsay reminded her daughter.

"I sorry Stella." Lucy frowned.

"It's okay baby girl." Stella smiled, kissing the top of the little girl's head.

The three of them sat at the table eating lunch and talking until it was finally time for Lindsay to get back to work, and Lucy to get back to pre-school. Stella had successfully managed to avoid talking about Mac. She sighed with relief when she closed the door, knowing that she could put off facing her feelings for a little while.

After Lindsay and Lucy had left, Stella climbed in to bed and took a nap. She slept through most of the afternoon and by the time she woke up; she only had half an hour to wait until Mac would be home. She got herself up, showered and re-dressed.

Once she had freshened up, she went in to the kitchen and started making dinner. She put rice on to boil and started making a pot of chilli. With music blaring on the radio and the food cooking, she didn't even notice when Mac came in to the room.

"Having fun?" Mac laughed, making Stella jump.

He walked up behind her and placed his hands on her hips before kissing the back of his head. He took off his jacket and hung it over the back of the chair. Mac walked back over to the stove and began helping Stella. He stood close next to her; they talked and laughed as they finished cooking.

Conversation between the two of them flowed easy. There was never a minute of awkward silence between them, just comfortable quiet moments where they didn't feel the need to talk.

After dinner they washed up the dishes and sat down on the couch to watch late night TV. Before long, they were both fast asleep, with Stella resting on Mac's chest. They were together, just like they should be.


End file.
